Fan-Fucking-Tastic
by dustedoffanoldie
Summary: Justin's methods of healing Brian's thrown out back are surprisingly sexy.


Justin's POV

Moving day was **finally** here. Justin hoisted himself up onto the cold marble counter of their new kitchen and watched as Brian and Michael carried their furniture out of the elevator and into their new home.

"Are you sure I can't help with anything?" Justin asked, watching as the guys attempted to manoeuvre a large three seater couch through a ridiculously small door of their new penthouse apartment.

"It's okay. We've got it." Brian smiled, while Michael's grimacing face told him otherwise. "And anyway, I need you to keep your strength up for later."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Justin laughed as Brian winked at him.God, he loved it when he did that. It wasn't something he did often; but when he did, shit, it was hot!

"Because the moment we're done moving all of this crap, I'm bending you over this couch and fucking the shit out of you."

Justin shrugged before breaking into a smile. "Okay."

They placed the couch down to catch their breath and Michael rolled his eyes jokingly. "Could you at least wait until I'm safely in the elevator before you start ripping each other's clothes off?"

"I wish he'd let me rip his clothes off," Justin sighed as he admired his partners ass in his gym shorts. Even at his most casual, Brian still looked great.

"One day, Sunshine – if you're good, I'll let you rip a button or two off of one of my Armani shirts... last season's of course."

And there was that god damned wink – again. He must know what it does to me.

Michael took a deep breath, "Alright, on the count of three. One… Two…Three."

Brian groaned as they lifted the couch up off the floor and followed Justin's precise directions as they manoeuvred it into its rightful place across from the fireplace.

"Are you **sure** this is where you want it?" Brian teased, "Because I'm **not** moving it once we put it down."

Justin bit his lip and gave a quick nod. "Yes, it's perfect here."

"Okay, Mikey, after three, we're gonna put this thing down… one…two…ahhh," before either of them knew what had happened, the couch had slipped out of Michael's hands, leaving Brian carrying the full weight of the couch on his own, being forced to let go himself only seconds later – causing his back to spasm.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What the hell happened to three?" Brian hissed as he rubbed the bottom of his back, sending his best friend an evil look.

"Shit, Brian. I'm sorry." Michael made his way over to his friend. "Sit down… At least now you have somewhere to sit…" Justin held back a laugh as he watched Brian send Michael another evil glare, before his sense of humour took over and he broke into a laugh.

"You're an asshole, Mikey," he muttered as he twisted his neck from side to side - making sure it still worked. "If I suddenly start walking with a limp or some shit, I'm going to kill you."

"Annnnd I think we're done for tonight anyway." Justin said, as he sat himself down next to Brian lacing their fingers together, hoping that small gesture would shut him up.

"I know I am." Justin watched again as Brian winced, hearing the real pain behind his words, as he arched his back, obviously hoping the gentle movement would help stretch out his aching muscles a little.

Justin moved, placing himself behind Brian, his knees gently holding his boyfriend's hips in place as he gave his back an affectionate, yet firm, rub.

"Mmm, that feels really good."

"Maybe you should go and have a hot bath?" He suggested. "You could test drive the ridiculously oversized tub you had installed."

"Yeah, maybe." Brian replied not moving, nudging Justin with his shoulder to continue the massage.

"Michael, we can't thank you enough for eve…"

"I can." Brian interrupted. "I can thank you, plenty enough! My back can especially thank you enough!"

"Brian!" Justin scolded playfully, leave him alone."

Michael stood awkwardly and looked at Brian. "I really am sorry. Can I get you anything?"

"No, we're good." Justin told him, speaking quickly so Brian couldn't get a word in. If he had his way, he'd send Michael on some sort of wild goose chase around New York City as payback.

"Alright – but if you change your mind… Ben and I are only staying down the street."

"We're fine. Honestly." Justin said, as he walked Michael to the door. "Thanks again for helping out today."

"I'm sorry I broke your boyfriend," Michael laughed as he stepped into the elevator and hit the ground button.

As the doors closed, Justin walked over to the couch. Brian was sitting awkwardly with his head resting on the back and an arm tucked behind his back.

"Come here." Brian said as he patted his lap with his free hand.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Grabbing Justin's wrist, he pulled him onto his lap, flinching slightly as his full weight made contact with his body.

"I told you."

"You're fine," Brian assured him as he pulled on the string of Justin's hoodie, twirling it around his finger. "What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"I love it when you do that," Justin grinned.

"Do what?"

Justin looked down as he felt his cheeks go red. After almost seven six together, Brian could still make him blush. "Fidget…with me."

"I want to do a lot more than fidget with you," he said, his eyes going dark. He leaned forward, hissing softly as the pain soared through his back.

"Are you oka…?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Brian had leaned in and kissed him. And what had started off as a small kiss to shut him up had turned into something more. Something much more.

Their mouths opened and their tongues moved together perfectly in sync.

"Minty," Justin sighed, as he ran his tongue along Brian's bottom lip.

Brian Kinney's kisses were legendary.  
His head rolled back as Brian moved to his neck, sucking gently on the creamy white skin just beneath his ear, loving the sounds that radiated through Brian as he did it. Guttural and raw, and the fact that Brian had no idea he was even doing it was a complete turn on.

"Fuck," he hissed, as Brian's hand started to wander from the back of his head where he was gripping his hair tightly to the front of his jeans. Palming him roughly.

"I want… I need to be inside you."

"What… about…your…back?" Justin panted, as Brian's hand expertly found its way into his underwear without him noticing, stroking his balls with an almost painful feather light touch.

"Don't…care…."

"Brian!" Justin pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "I'm going to run you a bath and get you some aspirin."

"I don't need a fucking aspirin, Justin. I need you to help me out with this," he said, pointing to his crotch. His gym shorts pulled tight on his hard on.

Justin smirked. "Oh, I plan to."

Brian's POV

"The baths ready," Justin called from the bathroom, his voice sounding further away than it actually was.

He pulled himself up from the couch and grimaced at the searing pain in his back. He hadn't hurt himself like this since his soccer days back in college – where they'd be forced to take ice baths after every game, and more so if they'd injured themselves. He had a feeling he'd be enjoying his bath with Justin a whole lot more than those.

As he rounded the door to the bathroom, the overpowering smell of citrus and… something else he couldn't quite make out hit him.

"I've put a couple of drops of lemongrass oil into the water," Justin told him. "It's supposed to help with muscle pain."

He smiled to himself; he should have known Justin would have had something for this. Lindsay had recently introduced him to the wonders of essential oil – and holy shit he couldn't have been more thankful. The massages he'd received from Justin turned him to jelly and were always followed by the most intense orgasms of his life… he made a mental note to thank Linds profusely the next time he saw her.

"Here, take this," Justin said as he handed Brian a glass of water and some aspirin.

"I don't need…"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Take the fucking pills, Brian."

Brian grinned as he took the pills from Justin and downed the entire glass of water.

"Let me help you with that," Justin offered – smiling one of his thousand watt smiles as he wiped a droplet of water from Brian's lip and began to remove his clothes.

"Arms up."

Brian raised his arms as Justin carefully removed his t-shirt and slowly kissed his way down his chest, swirling his tongue around his nipples, flicking the buds teasingly as he made his way further south, finally settling onto his knees and tugging Brian's gym shorts down, freeing his painful erection.

Justin leant forward, nuzzling his face into the fuzzy brown hair that housed his favourite toy and breathed him in.

"I love how you smell."

"Shut the fuck up and blow me already," Brian moaned, as he pushed Justin's face back towards his cock.

Taking him into his hands Justin tenderly kissed the tip, before sucking him into his mouth, massaging the shaft with his tongue – loving the feeling of it growing and getting harder in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and began sucking harder, finding the perfect rhythm. His head bobbed up and down – helped along by Brian, who had a death grip on the hair at the back of his head.

Brian moaned and pushed himself forward – further into Justin's mouth, hitting the back of his throat with each thrust.

Justin knew he was close, he could tell by the way Brian lost control of his hips, losing any sense of rhythm. Or by the way his breathing changed and he threw his head back. His own cock felt heavy between his legs. Reaching a hand down he unzipped his jeans, pulling them down as much as he could while kneeling on the floor and freeing himself.

Justin couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he began working on himself, tugging and pulling as best he could. The sounds he made vibrated around Brian's cock, driving him crazy.

Justin felt Brian's cock pulsing, begging for release. He pulled out and began nudging the slit with his tongue, delicately at first, then harder, before sucking his cock back into his mouth, just in time to be rewarded with a nice full mouthful of cum.

"Ahh!"

"Shit, are you okay"? Justin asked, as he looked up, noticing the pained look on Brian's face, his hand immediately leaving his cock.

Biting his lip, Brian looked down at Justin and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair.

"I think you broke me, Sunshine."

Justin stood up and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, his cock painfully erect and poking into his stomach.

"Hey, don't blame me. Michael was the one that broke you."

Grinning, Brian reached down and took Justin's cock into his hand – his stare intense as he rubbed his thumb over the tip, causing a shiver to run down Justin's spine.

"I think we need to do something about this," he said, as he started to get down onto his knees, not getting very far. "Uh, I don't think this is going to work, Sunshine."

Justin laughed as he pulled Brian towards him and kissed him.

"I didn't think so."

Once more, Brian reached for Justin's cock, only to have his hand pushed away.

"In a minute. Get in the bath."

"Justin…"

"I promise I'll let you play with me in a minute," he laughed as he climbed into the tub and sat down – his back leaning against the cold enamel. His hand extended to Brian.

Brian looked at him as he took his hand and climbed in, settling himself between Justin's legs and leaning back.

"We've never taken a bath together," Justin said, as he squeezed a sponge of warm water over Brian's chest, watching the water run over his nipples and back into the tub. "It's nice."

"Mmhmm!"

"Does the water feel nice on your back?" Justin asked, as his thumbs began working their magic down his spine, Brian's groans confirming he'd hit the right spot.

"Mmmm..."

Justin bit his ear playfully, replacing it quickly with his tongue. "Are you actually going to answer me?"

"Can't talk…Keep massaging – right there… down a bit. Fuck! That feels amazing."

That sat in silence for a few moments; Justin continued his massage, while Brian drew lazy circles on Justin's leg that was wrapped loosely around his middle.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked, as he felt Brian try and turn around in the tub.

"You never finished."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine," Brian huffed. "I want to make you cum."

"You will. Just not in here."

Ignoring what Justin had just said, Brian once again tried to turn in the bath.

"I don't think so," Justin said, as he wrapped his legs tightly around Brian's waist – keeping him in place.

"But…"

"Trust me," Justin sighed, as he rubbed himself against Brian's back. "What I have in mind will be worth the wait."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brian asked, as he gave Justin's legs a little scratch before he untangled himself from his grasp.

Getting out of the bath was more difficult than Brian wanted to admit. His back – despite the delectable massage he'd just received was beginning to stiffen up.

"Here, let me help you with that," Justin offered, as he began running the warm towel over his body.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he watched Justin run the towel down his arms and around his neck gently, before dropping to his knees and starting on his legs.

"Drying you off…"

"Justin, I hurt my back a little. I think I can manage to wrap myself in a towel…"

"I know you can," he smiled, "but I'm having fun," he explained, as he playfully licked around Brian's belly button, before teasing it gently with the tip of his tongue, causing Brian to laugh.

"As much fun as I'm having here – and I am," he smiled, tugging lightly at Justin's hair making him stand up."We have things to do."

"Oh we do, do we?"

Brian stalked off (as best he could) into the bedroom and grabbed some things from his night stand before making his way down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Justin asked, as he dropped his own towel on the bed and followed Brian down the stairs.

Pulling out one of the dining chairs, Brian sat down. "Come here."

Justin sauntered over.

"Sit on my lap."

"Brian…"

"Sit on my lap, Justin."

Justin did as he was told.

"Put your feet on here," ordered Brian, as he helped manoeuvre Justin so that his feet were resting on the bars at the side of the chair. "It'll give you something to push yourself up off of."

Justin leaned in, resting their foreheads together before kissing Brian. What started off as slow; quickly turned into something more intense as their tongues met and their teeth nipped at each others mouths.

"Now push yourself up a little."

Squeezing his thighs into the outside of Brian's legs, Justin raised himself up.

"I've wanted to do this all day," Brian sighed, as he slapped Justin's ass before squeezing his cheeks tightly, leaving an imprint of his hands.

Justin laughed. "You haven't stopped touching my ass all day."

"You had clothes on, that doesn't count," explained Brian, as he pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to Justin's chest. "And I couldn't do this…" he smirked, as he ran his finger down Justin's crack circling his hole teasingly before removing his hand, causing Justin to groan. "Or this…" he said, as he fondled Justin's balls, loving how heavy and full they felt in his hands.  
is hands.

Justin reached down and began stroking himself. "Fuck!"

"Feel good?"

"What… do… you… think?" moaned Justin as he removed Brian's hand from his balls and placed it where his hand had just been.

Brian feathered his fingers over Justin's cock, and watched as he coated his fingers in pre cum before reaching around and slipping the tip of his finger inside his tight hole.

Justin whimpered and gripped onto Brian's shoulders tightly, "fuck… shit…more, I need…more."

Brian pushed his finger in deeper, brushing it across Justin's sweet spot, mesmerised by the way in which it made him writhe around on his lap, his ass squeezing tightly on his finger.

"You look so fucking hot like this."

Brian's compliment went unheard; as he'd just inserted a second finger and was gently massaging Justin's prostrate, while his other hand had snaked around to the smooth spot behind his balls…which was one of Justin's weak spots .As soon as he lightly tickled his fingers over the sensitive skin, Justin's eyes would roll back into his head.

"FUCCCCKK. Brian…. Please."

"What do you want, Sunshine?" Brian asked, as he pulled his fingers almost all the way out before pushing them back in.

"I…want…"

"Look at me, Justin. Tell me what you want."

"You."

"You have me."

"Inside. I need you...inside me."

That's all it took for Brian to reach for the lube and condom he'd placed on the table beside him.

"Put it on me," he commanded.

Justin reached for the condom and ripped it open, his hands shaking, not from nerves, but from pleasure as Brian gave his prostrate one last tap with his finger before he pulled out.

Once he'd stilled his hands enough to roll on the condom, Justin raised himself up once more. He reached down, giving Brian a couple of quick strokes, before lining himself up with his hole. Leaning forward, he placed his forehead against Brian's before sinking down onto his cock, causing them both to sigh. He paused briefly, adjusting to the feeling of Brian filling him so completely.

Brian's fingers dug into his hips, trying to control the speed at which Justin rode him.

"You're a fucking… tease," groaned Brian, as Justin slowly rolled his hips. "Come on, Sunshine. Fuck me."

Brian reached down and tugged on Justin's cock.

"You feel so good," Brian breathed out, as Justin clenched his ass as he sat down harder onto Brian's lap. He had that overwhelming feeling of needing more. No matter how deeply filled he was, he always wanted more. He needed more.

Brian sensed this and grabbed his ass, pulling Justin even closer, before lifting him up until his cock almost slipped out and then slamming him back down.

"You like that, huh?" Brian asked, as Justin began pumping himself up and down Brian's cock as fast as he could.

"Fuck yeah!" moaned Justin as his thighs began to shake.

Reaching between them, Brian runs his fingers down Justin's stomach and plays in the pre-cum that is collecting in Justin's pubes, before bringing his hand to his mouth and starts sucking on his fingers.

"Give me some," pants Justin.

Brian reaches down and collects some more of the sticky goodness, before teasing Justin a little, bringing his hand back up and sucking his fingers into his own mouth.

"Mmmm, you taste so fucking good."

Justin can't take much more of the teasing and leans across, kissing Brian - pulling Brian's fingers out of his mouth and into his own. His tongue lapping it up, sucking Brian's fingers dry. He remembers when they first did this – and how Brian got him to try tasting himself. He didn't think he'd like it, but there was something so hot about licking their juices off of each other's fingers.

Justin slowed his movements down to an almost painful rocking motion, clenching his thighs tightly against Brian's so that he couldn't be moved – which Brian was trying to do.

"You better start moving again or…"

And with that, Justin removed his feet from the bars at the side of the chair, impaling himself deeply onto Brian. He hissed at the burning sensation of being stretched wide open. It hurt, but it felt so fucking good that he didn't care that his ass hole felt as though it was on fire.

If Justin wasn't so turned on, he'd have laughed at the look on Brian's face – he clearly wasn't expecting that.

Thrusting up, Brian's arms curled under Justin's arms and around his back, his hands gripping his shoulders tightly as he helped his boy move – raising him up and slamming him back down as fast and hard as he could.

"Brian – FUCK," he screamed, as Brian brought him down roughly, his ass clenched tightly, causing Brian to hiss at the sensations radiating through his dick.

Brian mumbled something, but Justin couldn't hear over his own breathing.

"I'm…fuck, Brian… I'm gonna…I'm gonna come."

Reaching between them, Brian grabbed at Justin's cock, pumping up and down a couple of times, then giving it a little twist on his next upward stroke at the same time as a rather vigorous thrust up – which was Justin's undoing and cum shot everywhere, coating both of their chests and stomachs.

Brian leant forward, and kissed Justin deeply before he slid down the chair a little, changing the angle at which he thrust, making sure he hit his prostate with each stroke. Justin was practically vibrating in his lap.

Brian's hips moved erratically as he neared his own orgasm. He pulled out all the way before thrusting back up in one fluid motion, repeating a couple of times before his body went rigid as he came – filling the condom with his cum.

"Mmmm," Justin whispered as his nibbled on Brian's ear as he sat curled up in his lover's lap as they both came down from their intense orgasms. "That was nice."

"Nice? I think that was better than nice, Sunshine. I'd say that was pretty fan-fucking-tastic. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes." Justin laughed as he ran his hands down Brian's sweaty back.

"Ow."

"Your back still hurt?" Justin asked, as he pinched the base of the condom to keep it in place and carefully climbed off of Brian.

"Yeah…Maybe chair sex wasn't my best idea," he laughed, as he removed the condom and tied it off before pulling himself up – grimacing slightly.

"Come on, old man. Go lay down and I'll give you a massage." Justin teased, as he took Brian's hand and led him to the bedroom.


End file.
